1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a toolholder for use in metalworking operations whereby a chip ejection segment is mounted upon or is an integral part of the toolholder.
2. Description of Related Art
A primary object of a metalworking operation is the shaping of a workpiece. Much attention is paid to the formation of metallic chips during the machining process, even though the chip is a waste product. The formation of the chips not only provides an indication of the efficiency of the metalcutting operation, but furthermore, if the chips are not properly evacuated from the working region, the chips may interfere with the metalworking operation by scraping against a finished metal surface or by accumulating in the working area.
It is the object of the invention to provide a mechanism for effectively ejecting chips formed during a metalworking operation from the working area.